


Hey Dad

by limeybabyyy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: Gus has something he needs to tell Brian. Takes place many years after the series finale.
Kudos: 10





	Hey Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to leave any reviews of kudos if you want! Thanks.

Gus's POV

I was sitting in the couch, twiddling my thumbs as I was waiting for Dad. He's getting out of work right now and I wanted to tell him something. 30 minutes have passed by and I still haven't seen him. I was beginning to get worried now and I didn't want to hear that he got into some kind of car crash. Another hour went by and he finally came home. He looked exhausted and tired. 

"Hey, Sonny Boy. What brings you here?" He asked, happy to see me. 

"I needed to tell you something." I answered, getting up. 

"Be my guest." He smiled.

"Dad, I'm pansexual." I told him, straight up admitting it.

"What does that mean?" He asked, taking a seat on the couch. 

"It means I'm sexually attracted and romantically interested in anyone." I explained. 

"Gus, I'm glad you told me. You're definitely allowed to be yourself. Even if it means giving your old man a heart attack." Dad said, laughing it off. "Do your mothers know?" He said.

"Not yet. I mean, I came to Pittsburgh for a reason." I shrugged.

"I'm glad to hear that. You've definitely grown and it shows a lot." He patted my shoulder. 

"Dad, when you first found out you were gay, did you tell your parents about it?" I asked him.

"No. They didn't know until many years later. They weren't great people for the most part. Even my own sister." He sighed. 

"That sucks." 

"No shit, it does."

"Well, I'm glad you understand my sexuality. I was afraid you wouldn't talk to me anymore." 

"You're my son and I promised to protect you as I can." 

I laughed at this memory from when I was 5 years old, when Dad was pretending to be a minister for him and Justin's supposed wedding and did a deep butch-lesbian voice. It sounded like a monster though, so that kind of made it funnier to me. "Dad, thank you for being there for me. You're the greatest dad in the world and I'm so happy you're around." I smiled.

"Of course, Sonny Boy." He hugged me, wiping his eyes from the tears he had.

I was getting hungry so I decided to make myself a quick dinner of macaroni and cheese. I don't know why, but I'm getting this flashback to the time Dad tried to make it for me when I was 7 and he burned it. I went to find it and I smiled in joy. I began cooking it immediately. 

End


End file.
